Encounters of the Flowery Kind
by shecat105
Summary: A story where a man falls in love with another man who sells flowers. In the span of five minutes.


Heads turned to the rev of the motorcycle as it cruised through town. The rider, face hidden behind a sparkling blue helmet, slowed and turned to park beside a building. Faded and ripped blue jeans swung over the vehicle, two inch heel boots hitting the concrete sidewalk. The man adjusted his black leather jacket over his low cut white tee. Tanned hands reached up to remove the helmet and reveal handsome, raven black hair atop a rugged and pointed face. Long lashes blinked against the sunlight, a grin shaping across his features as he read " _Hana Florist_ ". His gaze lowered to the dead roses wrapped around his motorcycle. They need replacing. A nice new rose ring for his bike would make an excellent entrance for his Tokyo debut.

Leaving his helmet and bike parked in front of the store, the man entered the building. The fresh aroma of different flower arrangements filled his nostrils, pulling his grin up further. The place wasn't the largest florist he'd entered, but the love and care was obvious. The man strolled towards the counter until his eyes fell upon another man standing behind that counter: Soft and fluffy charcoal hair fluttered with the flowing air in the room, delicate looking hands waved goodbye to a customer, skin smooth and palm thick, tired yet content eyes shone like a reflection on a puddle after a rainstorm. His apron hid most of his figure from the visiting man's view, but a slight turn to a questioning customer hinted at the curves the other man held. By no means was this man feminine, but he exuded none of the traditional masculine features the visitor had previously been attracted to.

Those shining eyes turned towards the visitor, only to see him duck to the side.

 _Pull yourself together, Karamatsu! It's just a pretty face. He's probably straight anyway._

Removing his moistening hand from his flushing face, Karamatsu swallowed to push his nerves away. There was no reason to get like this with a stranger. Even a pretty one such as this.

Karamatsu turned to peak a glance at the man from behind the flower display he'd hidden behind. _Oh,_ those soft features and squishy cheeks made Karamatsu's heart start to pound in his chest. Who was this man and did he know how easily he could steal a heart? How easily he could make another melt and fumble before him?

Karamatsu normally wasn't this much of a bumbling idiot. That was usually once the deeper courtship had begun, the sappy romantic that he was. This was all new to him. He could normally walk up to a person and make them feel the way he did now.

 _Oh dear. Am I falling for a man I haven't even spoken to already?_ Karamatsu bit his lip and ducked once more to avoid the other man's gaze.

 _What am I doing!? Karamatsu, this isn't like you! Just go up there and order a dozen roses!_ Karamatsu psyched himself up and moved to approach the counter when he turned to find himself face to face with the object of his sudden affections.

" _Gah!_ "

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just came over to ask if you needed help finding anything?"

Karamatsu blinked, frozen in a frightened stance. His eyes were locked on the man's eyes, holding him in place. Why was he do intimidated by this man? He'd only just spoken to him! And Karamatsu had said anything yet!

That's right, Karamatsu needed to say something. "Uh, um. Y-yes. I... I'm fine?" _You idiot! What are you doing!?_ Karamatsu's normal, higher pitched voice screeched out of his vocal cords, making him sound like a scared mouse.

The other man raise his brows a bit, possibly holding in a laugh, "Alright, then, if you need anything, you know where to find me. If you need to, just ask for Ichimatsu."

The man turned and walked away to help another customer at the counter. Karamatsu relaxed as the other left.

 _Ichimatsu._

It sounded so natural to Karamatsu. As if it was obvious his name was Ichimatsu. What else could it have been? Karamatsu stared at him through the displays, paying no mind to the arrangements he was inadvertently messing up.

Ichimatsu was so handsome. So beautiful. It was as if some divine being created him from their own hands and sent him down into Karamatsu's path. How utterly amazing he was.

He seemed nice, too.

Karamatsu wanted to get to know him. Wanted to know about him, where he's from, who he is, what made him into who he is today. He wanted to know everything.

But he couldn't do that from behind a bouquet of flowers. Or… maybe he could…

Karamatsu glanced around for something with roses, quickly snatching it and getting in line. He waited nervously for a couple minutes for the lady before him to finish her purchase. When she'd left, Karamatsu almost slammed the flowers in the counter, his nerves were so stiff.

"Oh, you found something you liked?"

Karamatsu nodded, eyes glued to the flowers below. He couldn't do anything if he was staring into Ichimatsu's eyes. He swallowed some of his nerves down so he could speak, "Y-yes. I, um, yes."

Ichimatsu rang him up, That'll be thirty seven fifty six."

Karamatsu dug through his wallet and handed over the money. Ichimatsu handed him change in return. "Thank you for shopping with us. Have a nice day."

Karamatsu's hands balled into fists to steal up enough courage to pick up the bouquet and search for a rose to give the man before him. He reached in a little too far and almost knocked the whole thing to the floor. Karamatsu quickly slammed the rose he managed to grab onto the counter and rushed for the door, face flushed harder than it ever had before.

Ichimatsu stared at the strange man as he left the building. He looked back down to see a daisy on the counter, although a little squished. The flower arrangement had been a set of roses and daisies, with a side of heliotrope to further stand out the red roses, for a sickly child's get-well gift. At least in theory. Now they would probably go to some girl that man liked. Or… man? Ichimatsu smiled a little at the daisy as he picked it up. Had the man tried to give him a rose instead? It was a nice thought, at least. Ichimatsu trimmed the daisy down a so he could safely pin it to his apron, right above his nametag. Yeah, it was probably supposed to be a rose. What a sweet man.


End file.
